Na Biblioteca
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scolily) Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Luna Potter têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.


**Título:** Na Biblioteca | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens**: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter | **Gênero:** Romance | **Orientação: **Hétero | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One – Shot | **Idioma: **Português | **Observação: **Em Hogwarts | **Status:** Completa | **Categoria:** U/A

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Scolily) Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Luna Potter têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**NA BIBIOTECA**

Scorpius se encontrava na biblioteca estudando DCAT, tal como a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano. De vez em quando, sublinhava seu livro e anotava em um pergaminho o conteúdo que era mais importante. O local estava silencioso, retirando o som de penas riscando os pergaminhos, e Madame Pince estava organizando os livros por títulos para os colocar de volta às estantes. Lily entrou na biblioteca e procurou pelo loiro com o olhar. Quando o viu, sorriu e caminhou na sua direção. Parou atrás dele, se esticou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o assustando. Scorpius se virou e, quando viu Lily, sorriu. A ruiva puxou uma cadeira, se sentou a seu lado e falou:

-Boa tarde, Scorp.

-Boa tarde, Lils. – Scorpius respondeu, sorrindo, e lhe perguntou:

-Como você vai?

-Vou bem. – Respondeu a ruiva. Olhou para o livro do loiro e perguntou:

-Estudando DCAT? Vai ter prova?

-É verdade. – Confirmou Scorpius – Seu pai vai dar uma prova sobre Dementors.

Harry Potter era o novo professor de DCAT. O anterior tinha pedido reforma depois de Lorcan Scamander e Fred Weasley II terem explodido a escrivaninha de seu gabinete. O ex-Auror, para saber qual o nível de conhecimento que eles tinham, tinha mandado estudar todo o conteúdo da matéria de DCAT do sexto e uma parte do sétimo ano. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts teriam essa prova, mas os primeiros que a iriam realizar eram os do sétimo ano.

-Lamento. – Disse Lily – Papai, quando quer, sabe ser difícil.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu Scorpius. O loiro já tinha estado com Harry Potter e, mesmo sendo simpático, o pai de Lily podia ser um pouco…inusitado. Suspirou, cansado, e Lily agarrou delicadamente sua mão, lhe dando forças. Com esse simples gesto, o coração do loiro começou a bater descompassadamente. Deu um sorriso e apertou delicadamente a mão da ruiva. Ficaram se observando por uns momentos até que Scorpius questionou:

-Cadê o resto da turma?

-Rose está com Hugo treinado Quidditch e Albus está namorando.

-Fazem bem. – Respondeu o loiro. Reparou que ainda tinha sua mão agarrada á de Lily. A retirou delicadamente e falou:

-É melhor do que estudar DCAT. – E fez uma expressão de tédio. Lily deu um risinho e o loiro a imitou. Madame Pince apareceu e os fitou furiosamente. Eles pararam de se rir e Scorpius pegou na varinha. Apontou para seus materiais e acenou, fazendo com que eles se arrumassem. Agarrou na mochila com uma mão e na mão de Lily com a outra e saíram da biblioteca, sob o olhar dos colegas. Quando atravessaram a porta, seus olhares se cruzaram e começaram a rir. Scorpius se sentia muito bem quando estava com Lily. Ainda mais desde que Rose e Albus começaram a ter seus namorados, fazendo com que o loiro e a ruiva estivessem sempre juntos. Seu olhar percorreu com avidez o rosto de Lily, mas logo desviou o olhar, se xingando mentalmente: _"Scorpius Malfoy, pare de olhar dessa maneira para Lily. Ela é sua amiga."._ O loiro gostava da ruiva, mas tinha receio de estragar a amizade deles. Saíram da escola e se dirigiram para o jardim. A maioria dos alunos estavam tendo aulas, outros treinavam Quidditch e os restantes se encontravam na biblioteca. Percebendo que estavam sozinhos, se sentaram perto de um pinheiro e encostaram as costas no tronco duro da árvore. Scorpius pousou a mochila na grama e olhou para sua amiga. Lily olhava para as nuvens que passeavam pelo céu com um sorriso no rosto. Uma curiosidade o atingiu. Tinha de perguntar a Lily se ela namorava ou se gostava de alguém. Ele gostava da ruiva, mas não sabia se ela já tinha um namorado ou estava sozinha. Preferia se magoar agora do que viver na ilusão. Perguntou, com alguma curiosidade na voz, mas também com receio:

-Lily, você namora? – Lily olhou para o rosto do loiro, deu um sorrisinho e respondeu:

-Não, mas gosto de um garoto. – Suspirou e continuou – Ele é lindo, inteligente e misterioso.

Scorpius sentiu que tinha levado com a maldição cruciatus. A dor da rejeição era intensa e imensa. Desviou o olhar, magoado, e perguntou:

-Eu o conheço? – A ruiva sorriu e disse, enigmaticamente:

-Muito melhor do que você pensa… - Scorpius respirou fundo, desolado. Ele a tinha perdido. Ficou pálido sentindo, literalmente, seu coração se despedaçando. Pensou por uns momentos, confuso. Quem seria o cara?

-Quando é que é a prova? – Perguntou Lily, observando o loiro com atenção.

-Amanhã. – Respondeu Scorpius, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Já sabe tudo? – Perguntou a ruiva.

-Sim. – Respondeu o garoto, se encostando ao tronco da árvore – A matéria é fácil. O problema é como seu pai vai redigir a prova. Se é fácil ou difícil…

Lily encostou a cabeça no ombro de Scorpius e o loiro sentiu um cheiro floral vindo dos cabelos ruivos. Suspirou e decidiu pegar no livro de DCAT para estudar. Pegou na mochila e retirou o livro. Lily afastou a cabeça do ombro dele. Uma pena caiu da mochila do loiro e ambos se esticaram para a frente, fazendo com suas mãos se tocassem. Se olharam nos olhos. Scorpius reparou que os olhos castanhos de Lily brilhavam intensamente. Ergueu a mão inconscientemente e tocou no cabelo macio da garota, a fazendo enrubescer. Seu olhar foi para os lábios vermelhos da ruiva e lentamente se aproximaram, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem com delicadeza. Scorpius sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrendo seu corpo. Finalmente estava beijando Lily, a garota que amava. Nesse momento, nada mais importava se ela gostava de outro. Ele sempre tinha desejado sentir os lábios dela contra os seus, observar seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Suspirou, sentindo uma enorme quantidade de emoções o percorrendo. Lily agarrou o cabelo de Scorpius e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo com que eles gemessem em uníssono. Pouco depois, se separaram e o loiro e teve um choque de realidade. Lily gostava de outro! E ele a tinha beijado! Como ficaria agora a amizade deles a partir de agora? Olhou para Lily, mas a ruiva tinha desviado o olhar e olhava para a grama.

-Lils, eu…me perdoe. – Implorou Scorpius, horrorizado consigo mesmo. Como é que a amizade deles ficaria agora? Ele não aguentaria ficar sem sua amiga, sua confidente – Eu não devia ter beijado você. Foi sem intenção. Eu não resisti…

E se calou, sem saber o que dizer mais. Lily ainda olhava a grama. Scorpius percebeu que as bochechas da ruiva estavam ruborizadas e seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, tal como tinha sonhado. Nesse momento, compreendeu que estava na hora de abrir o jogo. Respirou fundo e declarou:

-Lily, eu te amo. Eu não consigo viver sem você. – Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram e a ruiva olhou para o loiro. Scorpius empalideceu, mas não desviou o olhar. A ruiva sorriu e aproximou seu rosto ao dele, fazendo com que o garoto estremecesse de emoção. Delicadamente, colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o puxou para si, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. Novamente aquela sensação de prazer percorreu o corpo de Scorpius e ele agarrou delicadamente os quadris de Lily, aliviado pela aceitação da ruiva e retribuiu o beijo. A garota colocou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos do loiro e o puxou para si. Scorpius tocou nos cabelos da ruiva com uma mão e, com a outra, acariciou as costas dela. Lentamente, se afastaram, para recuperar o ar perdido pelo beijo e se observaram. Ambos tinham os rostos rubros, seus cabelos estavam despenteados e seus lábios vermelhos. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam intensamente e Lily disse:

-Eu também te amo. – Scorpius sorriu e a colocou em seu colo. Ambos sorriram, por finamente terem revelado o que sentiam um pelo outro. Para eles, a opinião de suas famílias, seus amigos… nada mais importava. O mais importante para Scorpius era que Lily seria sua. Para sempre.

FIM

**Nota da autora:** Oi! Pela primeira vez, escrevi uma Scolily. OMG! Amo esse casal! E, infelizmente, há poucas fics com Scorpius e Lily. Penso que devia haver mais. O que vocês acharam da fic? Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam nas reviews. Eu agradeço. Bjs :D

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
